1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chiropractic table and more specifically it relates to a chiropractic table system for providing effective treatment of sacroiliac joint pain in a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Chiropractic tables have been in use for years to support a chiropractic patient thereupon. Conventional chiropractic tables are typically comprised of a cushioned upper surface and may have an opening for the face of the patient. Some chiropractic tables include an extended headpiece that is adjustable. The chiropractic patient lays upon the upper surface of the chiropractic table facing downwardly or upwardly depending upon the chiropractic procedure the chiropractor intends to perform.
Patients with lower back pain (e.g. subluxation) and/or sacroiliac joint pain can be difficult for a chiropractor to work upon because of the complex sacroiliac joints which are located at the bottom of the patient's back on both sides of the spine. The sacroiliac joints are part of the rear part of the pelvic girdle. In particular, the sacroiliac joints are positioned between the sacrum (vertebrae S1-S5) and the ilium (the two hipbones). The sacroiliac joints allow torsional/twisting movements when an individual moves their legs. Unfortunately, the sacroiliac joints and surrounding areas are susceptible to injury and pain because of the large amount of stress and twisting placed upon the joints. Because the ilium with the sacrum form the foundation of a biped human, it is important that they are properly aligned to ensure that the upper portion of the patient's body is in proper alignment.
The sacrum is similar to a keystone, wherein the sacrum is substantially triangular shaped and positioned between the ilium in a wedged manner. Similar to a keystone, it is important for the sacrum to be properly aligned for a stable foundation for a biped human. When the sacrum is not properly aligned within the ilium, a patient may experience pain and discomfort in the sacroiliac joint area and within the lower back.
Sacroiliac joint pain may be caused by various issues such as but not limited to traumatic injuries (e.g. landing on the buttocks) and biomechanical (e.g. leg length discrepancy). Treating sacroiliac joint pain can be difficult to treat upon a conventional chiropractic table because of the complex anatomy and movement patterns of the sacroiliac joints. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,293 to Dr. Wallace E. King discloses a Chiropractic Table that is capable of treating lower back pain and sacroiliac joint pain. However, the Chiropractic Table disclosed in King is limited to separation and elevation adjustment of the sacroiliac joints without the ability of torsion adjustment.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved chiropractic table system for providing effective treatment of sacroiliac joint pain in a patient.